1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments are directed to a multi-chance casino-based game providing a player multiple chances to win on an original wager based on a spin of a roulette-style wheel, a drawing of player cards, and/or a roll of dice.
2. Brief Discussion of Related Art
Casinos and patrons thereof are always looking for new and exciting casino games, and are typically interested in games that are easy to understand and that can hold a player's interest for an extended period of time. While roulette is typically a popular game at casinos because it is easy to understand, conventional roulette-style games can limit the number of chances a player has to win based on an original wager and limit the wager options of the player.